In a photovoltaic power generation panel, it is general that a large number of solar cells are arrayed to be adjacent to each other in a plane, and the entire light receiving surface thereof is black due to specialty of absorbing light.
On the other hand, there is a concentrator photovoltaic panel which concentrates sunlight by each concentrating lens, such as a Fresnel lens, to radiate each solar cell and condenses solar energy to generate power. Attention has been given to the concentrator photovoltaic panel which is installed on a base which tracks the sun to have high power generation efficiency per installed area (see Patent Literature 1).
Referring to FIG. 2, in the concentrator photovoltaic panel, each solar cell 12 is provided with respect to each concentrating lens 14a. For example, in Japan, direct sunlight which is approximately 70% of sunlight radiating the concentrating lens 14a is gathered (concentrated) by the concentrating lens 14a and radiates the solar cell 12 to generate power, and scattering sunlight which is the remaining approximately 30% of the sunlight radiates the periphery of the solar cell 12. At this time, the concentrated position is misaligned due to lowered sun tracking accuracy to cause failure at the periphery of the solar cell 12. Therefore, to eliminate such a failure, a protective cover in which only the light receiving portion of each solar cell 12 has a through hole is provided on the entire light receiving surface (a back side of a concentrating plate 14) (the entire surface at the periphery of the solar cell 12 is covered with the protective cover).
There is also a technique in which light emitting devices having various colors are provided in a photovoltaic power generation panel to have displayability and decorativeness (see paragraph 0022 and the like in Patent Literature 2).